


Open Your Eyes

by faedreamer



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: FIx It, Grief, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this headcanon sent to my Tumblr ask: <em>Post V-day, Eggsy somehow guessing Merlin's password. With access to all of Kingsman's intelligence, what does he do? Finds the oldest video with Harry's name on it. Sits there all night watching Harry from the time he was a recruit, until it gets so late he has to log off or risk getting caught. This becomes his nightly ritual, moving up through the years of Harry's life. Merlin finds out that 1st morning but doesn't have the heart to lock Eggsy out again. Memories are all the boy has.</em></p>
<p>I pick up where it leaves off because I cannot leave the smol egg son in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

_Post V-day, Eggsy somehow guessing Merlin's password. With access to all of Kingsman's intelligence, what does he do? Finds the oldest video with Harry's name on it. Sits there all night watching Harry from the time he was a recruit, until it gets so late he has to log off or risk getting caught. This becomes his nightly ritual, moving up through the years of Harry's life. Merlin finds out that 1st morning but doesn't have the heart to lock Eggsy out again. Memories are all the boy has._

Until they’re not, that is. Until the one night when Eggsy is curled in Merlin’s desk chair, half-asleep but unable to turn off the videos - he’s on a mission with Harry in Russia, taking out a rogue rebel outpost harboring some particularly nasty chemical weapons. He’s going to stop after this one, it’s getting late - or early, depending on perspective, and he absolutely can’t fall asleep here or the jig will be up. Oh, he knows Merlin knows, but neither of them mention it, neither say anything, but if he falls asleep and Merlin finds him, they’ll have to talk. Something he thinks neither of them is really ready for.

So he forces his eyes to stay open, focused on the monitor where Harry is working his way through the underground bunker with the stealth and deadly ease of a lethal weapon. Harry’s just run out of bullets and Eggsy’s eyes are drifting closed when he hears it.

Harry’s voice.

“Eggsy. What are you doing?”

He sounds tired, sad, a heavy sigh in his voice. Eggsy doesn’t look up, thinking he’s definitely fallen asleep. Or maybe hallucinating. He doesn’t care, just closes his eyes and sighs, too.

“Missin’ you,” he says in answer. “You’re gone, Harry. You didn’t come back like you promised.” His voice breaks at the end and his lashes are suddenly damp.

“I’m so sorry, my dear boy. I tried.”

Eggsy nods, sniffing a bit. “I know. I saw. You fought so hard, Harry.”

“As did you. I saw that, you know. I’m so proud of you, Merlin was right about that. You saved the world.” His voice sounds closer now, but Eggsy doesn’t open his eyes. Even though…something is starting to niggle in the back of his mind. He refuses to look at that blooming realization, it’s too much just yet.

“Couldn’t save you…” It was his biggest regret. That he hadn’t followed Harry somehow, Gone to Kentucky, found him, fought for him. Saved him.

“Oh Eggsy. It was never your job to save me. You are not to blame.” His voice seems so close now. Right beside him. So close, so real, Eggsy can almost smell him. The soft eucalyptus scent that always followed Harry. Never cologne all clingy and heavy. Light, fresh, beautiful, that was what Harry Hart smelled like. “I’m so sorry for how things were left. I was a fool.”

The tears threaten to spill, but Eggsy refuses. “I failed. I let you down. And then I said…You’ve been gone so long, Harry, and all the time I keep thinking of the last thing I said to you…and it was so horrible.”

“Eggsy, no. Don’t you remember the last thing you said to me?”

Eggsy frowns. “Course I do. Accused you of havin’ my…my dad stuffed like Mr. Pickle.”

Harry’s laugh is soft and warm and Eggsy swears he can feel Harry’s hand on his hair, smoothing gently. “Oh, darling no. The last thing you said to me was that you were sorry, that you were going to do everything you could to make it up to me. That is the last thing you said.”

Eggsy’s chin trembles. He’d forgotten that. He’s spent the past many months regretting the awful things he’d said and had forgotten completely that he’d apologized in those last seconds. “Does that mean you didn’t die hating me?”

“When Valentine aimed that gun at me, Eggsy, the only thing I was thinking about was that I was going to break my promise to you - to fix it all when I came back. I told you I’d be right back…and then I wasn’t. The only thing I regretted was that I wasn’t going to see you again.” He hears the soft swish of fine suit fabric beside his ear, and starts to shake. “But Eggsy?”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t die.”

Eggsy’s tears do escape then, because he knows…knows Harry is right there, if he opens his eyes he’ll see him, be able to touch him. He’s there, but…he can’t open his eyes. “I can’t look,” he whispers, so afraid. If he opens his eyes and Harry isn’t there…he doesn’t think he can survive it. “What if you’re not real?”

Harry doesn’t answer with words. Instead, big, warm, oh so familiar hands cup his face, tipping it up and the next thing he feels are lips. Lips he memorized the night before that fight, the night before Harry died. His breath comes on a broken sob as he flings his arms around Harry’s neck and kisses him back with all the emotion, all the fear and grief and love he’s been bottling for months and months.

And when the kiss breaks and Eggsy finally opens his eyes, Harry doesn’t disappear. He came back - just like he promised.

Eggsy smiles through the tears. “You’re late.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading! You can come find me on Tumblr at [Faedreamer](http://faedreamer.tumblr.com) where my ask is always open for prompts, headcanons, general flailing or anything else!


End file.
